


Lo que tengo

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa tendría que ser ella. Quien sonríe junto a Naruto, mientras todos los festejan, tendría que ser ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que tengo

** Lo que tengo **

 

Sonrisas. Sonrisas en los rostros de todos. Todos ríen y se divierten, festejan.

 

— ¡Felicidades, Naruto!

 

El rubio se ríe mientras, a su lado, Sasuke muestra una sonrisa arrogante, abrazando al muchacho por la cintura. Konoha está de fiesta, su Hokage se casa.

 

Sonrisas, sonrisas y más sonrisas.

 

Sakura llora feliz junto a sus amigos, sin parar de repetir lo mucho que los quiere y lo alegre que está por ellos. Kakashi, cerca de los tres, tiene el orgullo reflejado en su mirada, al igual que Iruka. Kiba grita escandalosamente, brindando por los novios, bajo la mirada avergonzada de Shino.

 

El Kazekage, invitado especial de la ceremonia, mira todo un poco nostálgico, pero feliz al fin y al cabo por su amigo. Y también, quizás, porque cierto ninja vestido de verde no para de repetirle lo feliz que está de su visita. Tsunade bebe todo lo que encuentra a su paso, a ratos brindando por los novios, a ratos apostando (y perdiendo) con quien se cruce.

 

Ino baila un rato con Shikamaru y otro rato con Chouji, mientras el pequeño hijo de Asuma ríe ante las monerías de sus niñeros. Ten Ten juega vencidas con Temari, mientras Kankuro no para de repetir que las Kunoichis tendrían que ser femeninas. Sai anota todo en una libreta, con su falsa sonrisa un poco más sincera, porque la felicidad también lo inunda un poco a él.

 

 

Ella tiene ganas de vomitar. Aunque sonríe, por supuesto. Tiene que sonreír, tiene que estar feliz. Feliz por ese bastardo traidor del Uchiha, que a pesar de todos los males que le causó a Konoha no solo es bien recibido, sino que también se desposa con el líder de la Aldea.

 

Esa tendría que ser ella. Quien sonríe junto a Naruto, mientras todos los festejan, tendría que ser ella.

 

Ella siempre estuvo. Cuando nadie más estaba, cuando nadie más lo valoraba, ella estuvo. Ella siempre confió en él. Ella era capaz de morir por él. Y, ¿qué recibió a cambio? Nada. Ni siquiera un “yo no siento lo mismo”.

 

Pero claro, no puede reclamarle nada, porque en ese momento Naruto estaba ocupado en cosas más importantes que los sentimientos de la única persona que siempre lo había querido. Ni Akatsuki, ni Uchiha Madara, por más que se lo repitieran, era lo que ocupaba a Naruto en esos momentos. No, claro que no. Era Sasuke. Traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Estar con Sasuke, eso era lo único que preocupaba al actual Hokage en esos momentos.

 

¿Qué había hecho Sasuke por Naruto? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Traicionarlo, intentar matarlo, complotar para destruir la Aldea. Todo eso había hecho el Uchiha, pero jamás nada bueno por Naruto.

 

No como ella, que siempre lo había apoyado, que siempre se había preocupado por él. Pero eso, ¿a Naruto le importaba? No, por supuesto que no. Lo único que le importaba a Naruto era el estúpido de Uchiha Sasuke.

 

Y ella, ¿ahora que tenía? Nada. Un Clan a su cargo que era de las peores mierdas de la Konoha. Una familia dividida por rencores y discriminaciones. Un padre muerto y una hermana loca, que hubiese sido mucho mejor líder que ella. Un matrimonio arreglado y un hijo que algún día sufrirían el mismo asqueroso destino que ella.

 

— Hinata-sama… — ante la llamada, se gira, para encontrarse con Neji, que trae a su bebé en brazos.

 

Hyuuga Hinata, líder del Clan Hyuuga, se permite sonreír con sinceridad, mientras carga a su bebé y su esposo la abraza levemente por la cintura.

 

Ella tiene una familia. Tiene un esposo que la ama y al cual ella, aunque nunca podrá volver a sentir lo mismo que sintió por Naruto, también ama. Tiene un hijo pequeña que ríe y ya dice mamá. Tiene a su cargo el Clan más poderoso de Konoha.

 

Hinata no tiene y nunca tendrá a Naruto, pero después de tantos años, ha decidido que lo que si tiene, no lo cambiaría por nada.

 

Ni siquiera por la única persona que llegó a amar con locura.

 

FIN


End file.
